Choosing What Matters The Most
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Anubis and Electra make their decision. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)


**cecebeec, who owns Electra, Anubis, Selena, Sun, Sirius, and Ariana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **This story takes place after the chapter "Is It Too Late To Say Sorry?" from cecebeec's story "Tales Of Aliens". Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Chaosto (pronounced like the words chaos and toe put together.)**

* * *

 **Choosing What Matters The Most**

Electra thought about Rachel's words to her and Anubis the other day and then thought about Ariana and how that half-Vladat had kidnapped her. "Anubis, it's our fault Ariana got captured," she said.

"Yes," he said. "But what can we do?"

Electra stood tall. "Choose what's right," she said firmly. "Miss Rachel asked that we stop working for our employers. We need to do just that."

Anubis saw she was serious and he felt the same way. "You're right," he said. "She's been more than understanding and she hasn't given up on us. I bet Selena, Sirius, and Sun wouldn't either."

"They accepted us," she said. "Without question."

He nodded and they quickly headed out. "We know that half-Vladat has Ariana," he said. "We can lead the others to them."

She nodded and they took off, not seeing someone watching them and chuckling to himself. "Those little fools," he said. "I better follow. I've heard tales of an Ectonurite going good and I have my orders from Lord Zs'Skayr."

He then materialized and chuckled evilly again.

* * *

Electra and Anubis quickly called Selena and asked her, Sun, and Sirius to meet them at the Grant Mansion. They agreed and they were all soon at the Grant Mansion with Rachel and her family all present.

Electra faced Rachel and Selena before looking away in shame. "Anubis and I…haven't been totally honest with you all," she said. "Our employers…sent us to you all to hurt you all and destroy you."

Everyone gasped in alarm before it became quiet again and Rachel stepped forward. "But you didn't follow through with their orders, did you?" She asked gently and knowingly. "You went against their orders and became friends with Selena and her family."

Sirius stepped forward, making Electra shrink back and Anubis held Electra protectively. "Electra, step forward," said Sirius calmly.

Nodding to Anubis to let her go, she stepped toward the Celestialsapien, looking up at his green eyes before looking away in shame. Sirius raised one hand and with that same hand gently tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him again. She waited for him to hurt her, but instead, he pulled her into a hug. Shocked, she slowly returned the hug and heard him chuckle. "That's what I thought," he said.

"What?" She asked.

"Electra, I knew," he said to her.

She became fearful and went to pull away, but he didn't let her go. "I knew someone was commanding you to hurt us, but I saw you didn't want to," he said. "I sensed your uncertainty many times and heard you talking to yourself more than once about how your employers were ordering you to hurt your friends."

She looked up at him. "Why didn't you say anything to me and Anubis?" She asked.

"Miss Rachel called us after you had called her, confirming her thoughts that someone was controlling you both," Sirius said. "She was gravely worried, as were we."

Selena stepped forward. "When Rachel told me that she and the others had seen you, I was furious, but then she reminded me that you had gone against your orders and how you both cared about Sun," she said. "She had also seen some time back when we had dinner with her family that you both were troubled by something, but didn't want to call you out on it."

Electra felt very ashamed and Sirius tilted her face back up to look at him. "Electra, what have you and Anubis chosen?" He asked.

She swallowed hard. "We…We can't do what our employers have commanded us to do," she said. "We can't hurt anyone."

"Why?" Selena asked.

Anubis cleared his throat. "Because you and Rachel have shown us something that our employers never did, Miss Selena," he said. "You showed us friendship and…family."

It sounded like the last word of his sentence was foreign to him and he looked at Rachel. "Not only that, we realized that if Miss Rachel could accept aliens without prejudice, perhaps you could as well, Miss Selena," he said. "And you did."

Electra sniffled a little, a few tears falling down her face. "When we saw how Miss Rachel accepted aliens from races who were not known for their peaceful ways, it gave us hope," she said. "Especially when we saw those same aliens go against their races' ways."

"What do you mean?" Selena asked, very curious.

Electra nodded towards Bullfrag. "Incurseans are known to be warring aliens and not peaceful at all," she said. "But he is not like the others of his race. He is peaceful and has a family he loves and would protect no matter what."

They saw a young woman come up to Bullfrag with a small girl in her arms and Bullfrag smiled as he accepted both of them in a hug, kissing the young woman lovingly. Electra then turned to Selena, gently moving away from Sirius, who let her go this time. Anubis stood by Electra as Selena gave them their full attention. "Miss Selena, can you, Sun, and Sirius forgive us?" She said.

Selena let out a sigh. "I don't like aliens that hurt my family," she said, making Electra and Anubis wince. "But…you haven't hurt my family."

They looked at her and she smiled at them. "Rachel is right. You went against your employers' orders because you didn't want to lose something you had always wanted. Am I right?"

They nodded. "Our employers chose a half-Vladat creep to replace us," Anubis said. "He's the one who has Ariana and we know where he has her."

"We can lead you to them," said Electra. "As not only to help you rescue Ariana, but…to redeem ourselves."

Selena was about to say they had already done so when she saw how earnest they looked. "We…also want to earn everyone's forgiveness," said Anubis.

Sun came up and hugged both of them. "I knew you both were always good," she said. "There's no way you can be evil."

"I agree with Sun," said Sirius.

"As do I," said Rachel. "Electra, Anubis. You both have chosen what matters the most to you and as a result, you've become not only our allies, but our friends."

"And family," said Selena with a smile.

Electra looked at them. "Do you…Do you really mean it?" She asked hopefully.

She and Anubis were pulled into a hug from Sirius. "Yes," he said.

Overjoyed, Electra hugged Sirius and then hugged Anubis, who hugged her back and awkwardly hugged Sirius, who chuckled and hugged him in a brotherly way.

Sun hugged them all again and Electra hugged Selena. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, Electra," she said before watching Electra hug Rachel and thank her. Anubis shyly thanked Selena, who surprised him with a hug, which he gladly accepted.

After some more hugs, Selena stood tall. "Alright then," she said. "Let's go rescue our sister."

Unknown to them, the earlier spy, an Ectonurite called Chaosto, was watching them again, grinning evilly as he patiently waited to carry out Zs'Skayr's orders.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
